irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
REIGN OF THE CHEESE: BEST CHARACTER R IN THE WORLD:BEGINNING OF THE DAWN OF THE REIGN OF CHEESE
Summary A horrible painful day in Z-?!?. Everyone is going to probably die. Transcript of Madness *Reddest(someone plz ban jib *(this is a serious rp chat *4:32Invader Jib(wh *4:32Reddest(for serious people *4:32Blonde Vampire of Sin(switching devices *4:32Invader Jib(rp didnt start yet scroob) *4:32Blonde Vampire of Sin(brb *4:32Cravitus(jib you start then *4:32Reddest(PEPPA PIG HULK FINGER FAMILY *(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DyyAZckreQg *4:32Invader Jib(also its funny ebcause thats when wikia chat was like long ago) * *4:32Cravitus(reveal what jib was doing that was horribly interrupted by the macaroni and cheese monster *4:32Invader JibJib: This macaroni and cheese is spoiled *Jib: *Throws it in the trash* * *meanwhile, the mac and cheese boils with rage* *4:33Reddestsentient cheese: WHO THE (PRAIS SATAN) DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE- *4:33 * * *CravitusAve: "You've insulted my cooking for the last time, Jib!" *4:33Reddestsentient cheese: I AM INVOLVED ON SERVERAL RAIDS ON AL QUEADIA *Lil Peridot has joined the chat. *Blonde Vampire of Sin has left the chat. *4:33Invader JibJib: ...uh what *4:33CravitusAve: "THE LAST TIME!" *4:33Lil Peridotwait what *4:33Cravitus(crack rp *(macaroni and cheese monster *(jib base *4:34Lil Peridot(oh *4:34Reddest(this isnt even anything *4:34Invader JibJib: ....Am I drunk again? *4:34Cravitus(i don't even know *4:34Reddest(this is death *(MEANING HAS NO MEANING *4:34CravitusAve: "Twelve gallons of Spiked Goat Milk says yes." *4:34Reddest(WELCOME ONE AND ALL, TO CRACK-MAGGEDON *4:34Invader JibJib: THAT NEVER HAPPENED SHH *4:34ReddestSentient Cheese: Milk gives me gass. *4:34CravitusAve: "...Is the cheese talking-" *Temporal Umbra has joined the chat. *4:35Temporal Umbra(oh my *4:35ReddestCheetos: have you even got a ''(ONLY 90S KIDS REMEMBER)ing problem brav. do you even know where i come from *Cheetos: ur '(DUEEGH U KIDS WONT UR CANDY!11?//) moms a gay *4:35Invader JibJib: Okay *4:35Temporal Umbra(are we recording this *4:35Invader JibJib: EVERYTHING THAT CAN'T TALK IS NO LONGER ALLOWED TO TALK *4:35Cravitus(i don't think so *Jib's pants: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" *4:35Temporal Umbra(we better be recording this *4:36Reddestcheetos:do you realize how sexist that is mr.joob jab *4:36Invader JibJib: oh *Jib: ohhh *Jib: SO OBJECT IS A GENDER NOW *Jib: CURSE YOU TUMBLR *4:36CravitusAve: "...Have I been overdoing the stims?" *Ave: "Jib, are you still green?" *Ave: "Am I green?" *4:36ReddestCheese: "STIMPAKS ARE A NO NO" *4:36Invader JibJib: WE'RE BOTH GREEN *4:37ReddestCheese: My cousin is green. *4:37CravitusAve: "What if we're BOTH high?!" *4:37Temporal Umbra(i havent joined this rp *(and its beautiful *4:37CravitusAve: "Everything I know is a lie!" *4:37Invader JibJib: First of all *Jib" I'M NEVER HIGH *Jib: So that would take ONE HELL OF A UNIVERSAL ERROR *4:37ReddestCheese: Jib, Jib... I've watched you sleep. *CheeseL You have dirty needles in your veins. *4:37Invader JibJib: NO *Jib: *shoots the cheese* *4:38Cravitus *Ave begins screaming and curls up into a ball* *4:38ReddestCheese: CHEESE CANNOT BE SHOT *Cheese; ARE YOU STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPID *4:38Invader JibJib: *Stabs the cheese* *4:38Reddest(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-GBnxfTkICs *4:38Cravitus(jar are you still here *4:38Reddest *The cheese steals jibs shoes* *4:38Invader JibJib: HEY! *4:38Lil Peridot(ye *4:39ReddestCHEESEORNIO: THIS R MINE SHOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *4:39Cravitus *BLU suddenly bursts in through the wall holding Mario and Vil by the neck, with Ader riding on him* *BLU: "OH YESSSS." *4:39Invader JibJib: YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT WALL YOU KNOW *4:39ReddestCheese: dont (ITS HIP TO-) the robot *Cheese: do not polonate the flower *4:39Lil Peridot(wat *(krev you krevtato *4:39Cravitus(git conscripted *4:39Lil Peridot(i don't want to be in the crack rp *4:40ReddestCHEETOZO: anyone wanna be in a cantina band with me *4:40Cravitus *BLU tosses Mario out the way he came* *Temporal Umbra has left the chat. *4:40Invader Jib *wall laser shoots mario* *4:40Lil PeridotMario: *blows up into a poorly edited explosion* *4:40Invader Jibmario: *dies* *4:40Reddestcheese: noooooooooooooooooooo *Temporal Umbra has joined the chat. *4:40CravitusVil: "What is happening-" *Ader: "Fooood." *4:40Invader JibJib: oh *Jib: rip *4:40Cravitus *Ader rolls off of BLU, and towards the Cheese* *4:40Reddestcheese: ader. *4:40Invader JibJib: *places a poorly built sign saying "rip mario, he was weird"* *4:40Reddestcheese: about that night on venus?~ *cheese: maybe we can do that again sometime? *4:41CravitusAder: "Meant to be, it was." * *Ader rolls over Jib repeatedly* *4:41Invader JibJib: OW *4:41ReddestCheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze: YES KEEP INFLICTING PAIN *4:41CravitusAder: "Ye." * *Ader rolls faster, and BLU begins to breakdance as Ave continues screaming* *4:42Lil Peridot(tabbed back into chat (thought the cheese was talking to vil- *(cheese seduced vil confirmed *4:42Reddest(the cheese kissed ader on venus *(under the stars *4:42CravitusVil: "Heeeeeelp-" *4:42Invader JibJib: what am i doing with my life *4:43Reddest(can we call this RP; Cheese Wars IIIIIII: Revenge Of The Cheese *Lil Peridot(tabbed back into chat (thought the cheese was talking to vil- *(cheese seduced vil confirmed *4:42Reddest(the cheese kissed ader on venus *(under the stars *4:42CravitusVil: "Heeeeeelp-" *4:42Invader JibJib: what am i doing with my life *4:43Reddest(can we call this RP; Cheese Wars IIIIIII: Revenge Of The Cheese *4:43CravitusAve: "EVERYTHING!" *Ave: "WHY IS EVERYTHING ROUND?!" *Ave: "EXCEPT THE POINTY THINGS!" *4:43ReddestCheese: I bet you can put your full gun up your '''(ANUS,ITS A SCIENTIFIC WORD, I ASKED ME MUM, DONT TRIGGUR M I AM NAVY SEAL THE GRATEST OF ALL) for fifty bux. *4:44Cravitus *Suddenly a gigantic sea monster bursts in from the ceiling* *4:44Invader JibJib: .... *Jib: WHAT *4:44CravitusFishasaurus: "SCREEEEEEEEE-" *4:44Reddestcheese: oh mygooooooooooooood its fishasaururususus *4:44Invader JibJib: no *Jib: *shoots the sea monster* *4:45Cravitus *BLU begins to pelvic thrust vigorously* BLU: "YESSSSSSS-" *4:45Reddestcheese: did u know cheese goes well with fish *4:45Invader JibJib: no because it doesn't *4:45Cravitus *Fishasaurus eats the gunfire, and then begins to dig into Jib's goat milk supply in the fridge* *4:45Reddestcheeseeeese: DONT SPOIL THE MEEEEEEAT *4:45Invader JibJib: oh GOOD I WANTED THAT OUT OF THERe *Jib: YEAH... *4:46Cravitus *Ave watches the single tear streak down Jib's face* *4:46Reddest *The cheese begins singing in a orchestral voice* *Cheese: DADDY WOULD YOU LIKE SOME SAUSAGE *Cheese: would you like some sausage?~ *4:46Invader JibJib: NO *Jib: *throws a rock at the cheese* *4:47CravitusVil: "This song is not appropriate-" * *BLU flicks Vil in the eye* *4:47ReddestCheese: FOOOOOOOOOL. ROCKS CANNOT HURT THE CHEESE *4:47Cravitus *Ader continues to roll into Jib's leg* *4:48Reddest *Picks jib up with his cheesy tentacle appendeges, dripping with cheesey goodnes* *4:48Invader JibJib: AGGGGGH *4:48CravitusVil: "I've written enough to know where this is going-" * *Suddenly, HERM descends from above!* *4:49Invader JibJib: .... *Jib: I've lost of what's goign on *4:49ReddestCheese: I'm just gonna keep you here *4:49Cravitus(i have no idea what is even anymore) *Herm shrugged* *4:50ReddestCheese: would youl ike some sausage?~ *4:50Cravitus *Suddenly, another Herm descends from above!* * *The Herms shrugged.* * *Yet another!* * *And another!* * *And more, until the sky outside seemed packed with Herm!* *4:51Reddestcheese: what is a herm and should i be afraid of it *4:51Invader JibJib: OKAy *Jib: IF ONE MORE HERM COMES IN HERE, I'M HITTING THE SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON *4:51Cravitus(wait a minuteeee *4:51Reddestcheese: IN THIS WORLD, ITS CHEESE OR BE CHEESED Category:Crack Roleplays Category:Irken Conquest Category:Joke Articles Category:Roleplays Category:Fanon Category:Noncanon Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories